Le corps d'un ennemi
by Idyme
Summary: Les affres de nos envies sont traitres"... Light en prison se rappelle des évênements précédents , comment il s'est fait avoir par son propre désir...Ou pas... YAOI ...


« les affres de nos envies sont traîtres , et c'est justement la raison de ma présence ici... en prison.

-Bien sur , il te serait facile d'en sortir...

-oui , Ryuuk , mais s'attend un peu.

-ça te fait perdre de ta prestance , tu t'es vraiment fait avoir cette fois .

-hum...

-j'avoue avoir du mal a comprendre ce qui est arrivé... »

Sur ces mots , le Shinigami disparaît en un rire moqueur et Light pose sa tête contre le mur froid et humide de la prison.

Il repasse dans sa tête le film des récents évènements. « Ah oui , j'ai été menotté à lui »

Ça avait commencé comme ça...

« Je surveillerai chacune de tes actions. Si tu es KIRA , tu ne pourras tuer personne durant ce laps de temps sans que je ne m'en rende compte. »

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit...celui là...Toujours , son air nonchalant perché au coin de sa figure...Ryusaki ...ce nom qui n'est pas le sien...

Donc voila.

l'un lié à l'autre. « on fait quoi maintenant? »

L a une idée . Il est là , à coté de lui , le fixe avec ce regard qui ne ressemble à aucun autre , ses deux jambes regroupées contre lui et le bout de son pouce coincé entre ses lèvres. ,

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux là ?

je te surveille. Je m'assure que tu ne sois pas KIRA.

si je l'étais en effet , je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais tuer qui que ce soit là...

C'est justement pour ça que je te surveille. »

Light ne répond pas et fixe la menotte qui le lie à Ryuusaki. Il semble lointain , pensif , et L se trouble à cette vision. Finalement il hausse les épaules: si Light est KIRA , il a des raisons d'être troublé.

« un bonbon? » Une matière sucrée se tend sous le nez de Light , tenue du bout des doigts. Ce regard insistant semble qu'il le soupçonnerait d'être KIRA si il le refusait...Alors Light accepte , il étend les doigts et se saisit de la gourmandise en un geste calculé et méfiant.

« Merci » . L'observé , à son tour , observe. Il suit du regard les mouvements de la fine silhouette de son étrange vis à vis. Toujours en boule sur le canapé , ses pieds nus s'amusant avec les plis du cuir sur lequel ils sont posés , Ryuusaki se délecte de tout un tas de choses sucrées...

« on dit généralement que la graisse forme le cerveau...Vu tout ce qu'il bouffe , s'il arriva à rester aussi fin, c'est que cette théorie se confirme » .Pense t'il.

C'est une étrange reflection , et Yagami ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'attarde sur ce genre de détails.

De son côté , Ryuusaki le jauge , du coin de l'oeil , et malgré tout , une légère tension se déplace dans ses muscles.

En un combat intérieur , il désire pouvoir reconnaître KIRA en la personne de Light Yagami , tout en espérant réellement qu'il n'aura pas à laisser définitivement cette menotte à ce poignet.

Pour lui , Light et KIRA ne sont qu'une seule et unique personne , il le ressent de tout son être.

Mais sans preuve quelconque , Light Yagami ...N'est autre que Light Yagami.

la pièce est silencieuse . Seuls les tintements de leurs fers peuvent parfois retentir lors de rare mouvements.

Puis très vite, Ryuusaki s'endort , son pouce toujours posé contre sa lèvre inférieure.

Light le regarde tranquillement , s'attachant presque à cette vision de son plus grand et plus menaçant ennemi...L'image presque attendrissante d'un être aussi étrange..

Mais il semble que même dans son sommeil , le grand L le surveille encore. Un repos sans repos , décorant ce visage intelligent de cernes noires et marquées.

Finalement , Light s'ennuie , il s'endort aussi . Il pose sa tête près des jambes de l'autre et se sert de sa main menottée comme coussin. Ainsi calé , leur lien de fer ne le gênera pas. Il étend son corps sur le cuir noir et ferme tranquillement les yeux , pour plonger dans un repos sans rêve. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se réveille , dérangé par le poids d'un corps étranger.

ses paupières se lèvent , sa vision floue redeviens nette et ses iris rencontrent les deux yeux noirs d'un Ryuusaki intrigué.

C'est alors qu'il réalise la situation. Il est allongé sur le dos , n'a pas bougé de la position dans laquelle il s'est endormi , L est au dessus de lui , marquant une trop courte distance entre leurs deux visages.

Le brun ne semble afficher aucune expression particulière . Il donne plus l'impression de l'observer , de l'étudier , comme le sujet d'une expérience étrange.

Light ne remue pas , il répond au regard de son vis à vis , sans chercher à l'éloigner de lui.

Tout deux semblent lancés dans une longue et silencieuse discussion qu'eux seuls pourraient entendre...

L'un cherche un meurtrier , l'autre cherche un nom...

Dans leur mutisme ils semblent trouver leur réponse sans pouvoir en user...Comme une langue que l'on comprendrait sans pouvoir la traduire.

Ryuusaki pose sa joue contre celle de sons vis à vis , approche sa bouche de son oreille et murmure , presque comme une provocation : « je me demande , Raito Yagami-kun , quelle serait la sensation d'avoir le corps d'un meurtrier contre le mien... »

Douce et violente impression que son corps qui se tend à la voix d'un homme , qui se durcit au contact de l'ennemi , qui répond par l'envie à la demande détournée d'un corps qui lui est semblable...

« Dans ce cas , Ryuusaki , je te montrerais... »

Sa réponse quasi-lascive est suivit d'un mouvement de main exécutante , qui se déplace derrière la tête du brun pour en atteindre sa chevelure.

Ses doigts qui s'y glissent avec calme et distance , comme si ce contact avec un ennemi le mènerait à sa perte...sans que pourtant il puisse s'en détacher.

Il se relève et retourne la situation : c'est à présent son corps qui surplombe de sa masse la fine silhouette de Ryuusaki,ses deux jambes glissées entre es cuisses du brun.

Il lie sa main menottée à sa jumelle , les deux anneaux de fer se heurtent en un tintement arrogant.

Les doigts de l'autre répondent à cette étreinte.

Light ne dit rien , mais il hésite , c'est la première fois qu'il entre en ce genre de contact avec un corps masculin...Il ne connait pas ... Mais l'envie de tuer l'autre l'aura mené jusqu'au désir de prendre chaque chose de lui...

Quitte à jouer avec ce qu'il ne connait pas : un homme.

« D'abord ta confiance , maintenant ton corps ...La prochaine fois ce sera ta vie ... Chaque chose de toi m'appartient... »dit t'il en lui même.

Et L qui lui sourit. Il le nargue comme s'il avait lu sa pensée , il paraît lui dire « même pas en rêve »...

Oubliant ce regard provocant , Light glisse sa main libre sur le ventre plat de l'homme , rencontrant une peau trop douce et trop chaude , l'odeur unique qui s'en échappe...

Ryuusaki soupir de surprise , la main curieuse est si froide...

Il se laisse faire cependant , son corps trahissant sa volonté et ce contact inconnu et dangereux éveillant chacun de ses sens. Son corps qui à son tour se gonfle d'impatience pour ce que lui non plus n'a jamais goûté... Il laisse ses mains se déplacer sur le corps de l'homme qui le domine , s'imprègnant de chaque sensation...

Un fourmillement sourd prend possession de ses reins , et son souffle s'accélère.

Un vrillement délicat qui le pousse à vouloir l'homme lus encore contre lui... Alors , tremblant , Ryuusaki détache la ceinture de l'homme et se défait de son encombrante tenue.

Il découvre alors combien le désir se propage d'un homme un l'autre , le membre de son vis à vis s'imposant de plus en plus.

Light reste calme. Il ne montre pas combien l'excitation lui tourne le tête , mais ses mains tremblantes trahissent son état. Il débarrasse Ryuusaki de tout ce qui peut habiller le bas de son corps , et l'envoi à travers la pièce. Il se défait de la dernière barrière de tissu qui les séparent , et lui fait subir le même sort que le pantalon de L.

Seuls leurs haut restent sur leurs corps hésitants , la présence des menottes ne leur laissant pas le choix...

À présent , les deux hommes se collent l'un à l'autre , entraînant un contact trop rapproché de leurs érections impatientes...

Light gémit doucement , tandis que Ryuusaki retient son souffle... Et qu'un doigt taquin vient doucement contre son intimité , avant de s'y glisser.

Le brun ferme les yeux...Il n'a pas mal , il n'est pas inquiet...Il n'y a que cette sensation subtile qui le possède...Comme un doux courant qui lui vrille les reins...et accentue son désir...

Bientôt c'est un autre doigt qui le rejoint , puis un troisième...La froide chaîne de métal qui constitue leur lien physique se plaque contre le corps brûlant de l'uke le faisant sursauter légèrement.

Light baisse la tête et pose son front contre celui de l'autre , comme une silencieuse demande...

L répond à ce regard par un sourire arrogant , signalant qu'il est prêt... Light réduit alors définitivement la courte distance qui sépare leurs bouche en un baiser lascif et violent , alors qu'il entre en le corps de son Uke.

Cette rapide intrusion leur arrache un gémissement étouffé à tous les deux , alors que le seme entame un irrégulier mouvement de va et vient.

Leurs bouches se séparent , leurs corps glissent l'un sur l'autre avec frénésie...Puis Light libère le corps de l'autre pour le faire se tourner. Il plaque son torse contre son dos et le pénètre à nouveau en un autre gémissement, cette fois plus libéré.

En dessous de lui l'homme ne tient plus sa voix , il l'incite à accélérer , à se mener jusqu'au paroxysme du plaisir...

Et Yagami s'empresse de répondre à ces attentes... Il glisse sa main en dessous de son uke et se saisit de sa virilité qu'il masturbe lascivement , en continuant ses grisants coups de reins...

Puis la tension devient trop grande , et Light mène son amant en un rythme implacable...

Leurs voix , finalement ne se tiennent plus du tout , leurs peaux transpirent , leurs souffles saccadés et frénétiques s'unissent en une harmonie lancinante...

Puis les deux corps se contractent et se cambrent. En un cri de jouissance libérer , les deux hommes se laissent venir au plus haut point de leurs délices...

Le seme jouit en le corps de l'uke, et la semence de ce dernier glisse sur les doigts du seme...

l'euphorie se passe doucement...

Ils restent immobiles un moment afin de reprendre leurs souffles et de récupérer un rythme cardiaque vivable... Puis ils s'allongent l'un sur l'autre en repensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Ryuusaki ferme les yeux. La douleur sourde qui reste imprimée au creux de ses reins , présent de son plaisir précédent... Il se relève doucement et s'assit au côtés de Light Yagami.

« Raito je sais maintenant que tu es KIRA... J 'ai gagné. »

Light ne bouge pas , il pense à un piège...il réfléchit , recherche s'il a pu dire quoi que ce soit qui ai pu le vendre...Puis il se souvient...

_« je me demande , Raito Yagami-kun , quelle serait la sensation d'avoir le corps d'un meurtrier contre le mien... _

_- Dans ce cas , Ryuusaki , je te montrerais... »_  
KIRA ferme les yeux en signe de résignation. Il a perdu. Il traine son vainqueur derrière lui jusqu'à un lavabo et lave le reste de sperme témoin du plaisir du brun. Il ne dit rien , pendant que l'autre appelle ses collègues et le chef de la police. Puis tout deux se rhabillent , avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Puis voilà qu'on le sépare du brun , et que les barreaux se referment devant lui.

Le voilà en prison.

Et Ryuuk qui vient le narguer , se moquer de son emportement.

« Les affres de nos envies son traites. »

Cette phrase qui passe en boucle dans son esprit...Et le souvenir de toutes ses sensations qui ne cessent de le hanter...

Trois jours passent , et on vient lui ouvrir. L se présente devant la porte ouverte de sa cellule , son allure toujours aussi nonchalante , ses mains flanquées dans ses poches : « Gomen ne , Raito Yagami-kun , il semble que j'ai fait une erreur à ton Sujet...Un homme vient de se présenter comme étant KIRA...Il s'est enfui et la police internationale s'en charge. Tu es libre. »

Light sort tranquillement de sa cellule sans comprendre , il a pourtant clairement avoué , malgré lui , qu'il était KIRA...

Puis L se met a le fixer avec insistance , ses iris sombres semblant chercher , encore et toujours , la culpabilité dont il l'accuse... « Veux tu continuer à travailler avec nous , Raito Yagami-kun ? Nous avons besoin de ton intelligence

car cette affaire est encore loin d'être résolue... »

Un long moment ils se fixent , s'analysent... « j'accepte »

_« car en effet rien n'est fini , au contraire...tout commence ici et maintenant. »_


End file.
